


何如番外1

by dongbeibei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongbeibei/pseuds/dongbeibei





	何如番外1

何如突然起身，费力地试图从后座爬到了副驾驶。  
霍东看着他的动作，既没有出声阻止他，也没有问他想做什么。  
爬行过程中，何如还在昂贵的车上留下了两个脚印。  
坐到了副驾驶，何如平复了下自己因刚刚的爬行而跳动的心脏。  
霍东正看着他，似乎等他自己解释自己这一些列的动作的意思。  
何如看着霍东，冲他笑了一下，然后探过身子，亲在他的的唇上。

霍东没有表现出意外，反而抢过主动权，将这个蜻蜓点水的吻加深，一手压着何如的脑袋狠狠地吸吮着他，一手将座椅调下，然后搂过何如的腰，将他抱到自己身上来。  
何如乖巧地坐在霍东身上，闭着眼睛沉浸在个吻里。  
霍东越吻越凶，带着浓浓的情欲味道，何如感觉到了，睁眼看着他。  
霍东松开他，大拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇，将他嘴边的口水丝擦掉，然后打开中间的扶手，从里面拿出一支润滑油。  
何如见到润滑油，有些惊讶，“你竟然在车上准备了这个？”  
霍东带着安抚意味地在何如嘴角吻了一下。

何如没有阻止他的动作，他胳膊圈着霍东的脖子，整张脸埋在霍东的肩窝里，甚至还抬了抬腰，让霍东的动作更加顺利。  
霍东将挤出的一坨润滑油捅进他的后身，冰凉的触感让何如忍不住闷哼了一声。  
霍东先是伸了一根指头，等差不多了，又加到两根。  
何如随着他的动作，忍不住地蹭了蹭霍东，呼吸开始有些微喘。  
等扩张得差不多了，霍东将自己早就已经硬到不行的东西放出来，抵住何如的穴口。  
何如刚想深呼吸准备一下，霍东就直接顶了进去，将他没吸完的气直接化作为破碎的呻吟。  
何如倏地收紧胳膊，身体肌肉紧绷，在霍东耳边小声道：“疼——”  
霍东侧头在他耳朵上吻了吻，带着情欲沙哑道：“乖，忍着点。”

他缓缓地将自己的性器送进何如的身体里，等全部进去后，没给何如任何休息的时间，直接拔出大半根，然后又狠狠捅进去。  
“啊——”何如被他顶地一句话都说不出来，只能止不住地呻吟。  
霍东一手揉捏着他的屁股，下面毫不留情地一下又一下地捅进去，肉体碰撞的声音和水渍声充斥着整个车厢。

霍东的技巧很好，几下便让何如没了痛感，一股快感击穿他的身体，他感受着几乎灭顶的快感，紧紧咬着牙，将呻吟咽在嘴中。  
霍东察觉到了，扭过头吻上他，用舌头打开他的唇齿，在里面一阵横扫后，松开他道：“不要忍，叫出来。”  
何如摇摇头，眼角泛着红潮，因霍东身下地动作说话有些断断续续：“会..被人听..听到。”  
霍东没有放缓动作，反而一下一下干得更用力，“没关系，叫出来，我喜欢听。”  
何如听了他的话，忍不住瞪了他一眼，他眼角还带着红潮。  
霍东尽管此时就在何如的身体里，但还是被他瞪得又涨又疼，他翻过身将何如按在座椅上，将他的屁股高高昂起，然后掰着他的腿大开大合地狠狠干着他。  
此时的何如也管不了会不会被别人听到，随着霍东更深入的动作求饶着出了声：“啊...哥..轻点..啊...”  
霍东听着他破碎的呻吟，一下更比一下用力，好像要在这里把何如干死一样。  
何如整个人趴在座椅上，刺激地快感让他浑身没有一丝力气，手指尖都在微微发颤。  
他感觉自己好像下一秒就要死了，带着哭腔呻吟着：“啊....哥哥...啊....”  
霍东俯下身在他脸侧轻轻吻着，嘴里温柔地说着：“乖。”可身下的动作却一丝都没有停下。  
最后何如甚至连呻吟的力气都没有了，任由霍东干着自己，然后在霍东加速的动作中，带着哭腔尖叫着射了出来。

等他们穿着略微有些褶皱的衣服回到房间，门刚关上，霍东就直接将何如按在床上，脱掉他刚穿上没多久的衣服，往死地干他。  
何如整个人趴在床上，屁股高高昂起，迎合着霍东的动作，就这样霍东还是不满意，两手将何如的大腿掰开，让自己捅得更深。  
何如现在已经完全没有能力去思考，感受着如潮得一波又一波的快感，感觉自己一会儿在云上，一会儿又在海里，快要被霍东干死。  
霍东将自己狠狠插进何如的身体里，然后从后面捞起何如，扭过他的头，让他和自己接吻。  
何如张着嘴，任由霍东狠狠地吸吮着自己，身后更是和霍东的身体紧紧相连，一丝缝隙都没有，仿佛他们本就是一体。  
霍东在何如的身体里泄出第二次，满满的精液止不住得从何如的洞穴里流出来，滴在床上。  
何如一丝力气都没有，虚脱地倒在床上，喘着粗气。


End file.
